Human trabecular meshwork endothelial cells, and other cells, cultured from the anterior segment of the eye (scleral fibroblasts, corneal epithelium, keratocytes, and endothelium, and lens epithelium) have been established in tissue culture. We will evaluate the light and electron microscopic morphology of these cell lines, and their growth characteristics and cell products, as a function of culture conditions. The effects of glucocorticoids on growth and cell products (glycosaminoglycans and collagen) will also be evaluated in trabecular cells from autopsy eyes, from primary open-angle glaucoma patients, controls of similar age, and from persons classified by steroid ocular response in life. Such studies may lead to an understanding of the pathogenesis of corticosteroid-induced glaucoma, and perhaps primary open-angle glaucoma. In a separate study, we will evaluate the possible confounding effect of stress on the determination of cellular sensitivity to glucocorticoids. We have previously reported that the lymphocytes of primary open-angle glaucoma patients have increased sensitivity to glucocorticoid inhibition of in vitro transformation. Groups of primary open-angle glaucoma patients and age (plus or minus 5 years)-race-sex matched controls, with subgroups of each being outpatients or post-surgical inpatients, will be studied in a masked fashion.